


The ripple Don left on Coop

by fmschiele



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmschiele/pseuds/fmschiele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their Fugitive Recovery days. Don and Coop get a precious day off and enjoy it the best way they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ripple Don left on Coop

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer.  
> Not beta'd

They could already hear birds chirping outside the window by the time Don and Coop reached their motel room. The fatigue was settling heavy on Don's body, but he couldn't yet let go of the high of another successful capture. Don slowly lowered himself onto one of the beds.  
"Why can't fugitives go hiding in Vegas or something" Don mumbled to himself cursing the cheap motel stench. He heard Coop's quiet chuckle.  
"You should take a shower first. You're filthy. Well, we both are." Coop said playfully slapping Don's ass.  
"Yeah, sure." Don replied into his pillow.  
He barely managed to kick his shoes off. A shower was out of the question. The realization that the case has just been wrapped, and therefore they had the day off tomorrow slowly hit Don. His high started to wear off, the sleep coming over pretty fast. Don felt a large warm body settling in next to him - without a shower despite the earlier lecture. It was a hot, clammy summer night and they were drenched in sweat from sprinting around all day.

Coop lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. He turned his head towards Don laying on his belly, his face turned away from Coop, buried in a pillow. Coop slid his left arm underneath Don's. His hand sought Don's and when he found it he carefully interlaced their fingers. They were sweat-slick and dirty. Coop glanced at Don again and found him already asleep.

Coop liked this part. Fugitive Recovery was a high adrenaline game, along with physical exertion and mental exhaustion.The comedown was always hard. Don always seemed to fall straight into sleep. Coop often stayed awake a couple of minutes longer. And he liked just feeling Don't skin. He held it like an anchor and drifted off to his own sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------

By the time Coop opened his eyes, it was nearing noon. The sun was shining brutally down through the open curtain. Coop slid off the mattress and padded towards the window. The jostle of the mattress woke Don up. Cheap old springs. And Don has always been a fairly light sleeper. Coop opened the window and rejoined Don on the bed. The air was heavy with heat and humidity. Don slowly sat up, his eyes fighting the crusties to open. He absentmindedly rubbed them off and saw Coop sitting on the foot edge of the bed. Coop couldn't help but smile a bit at the moppy hair all mussed up on Don's head, way past due for a haircut. Don smiled back flashing his signature eye-crinkle through his morning haze. Coop carefully crawled towards Don and landed a soft quiet kiss on Don's lips. Don closed his eye and reciprocated by licking Coop's dry chapped bottom lip. Always a cheeky son of a gun.

Coop climbed fully onto the bed and straddled Don hips gently pushing Don's shoulders back down. Coop's mouth found the juncture of Don's jaw and neck and gently sucked as his hands sought the hem of Don's T-shirt. He roughly hitched it up and pulled it over Don's head. It didn't completely come off and stretched over Don's upper back and shoulder joints. Coop didn't mind a bit. He liked the way it stretched Don open and framed his toned pecs as if they're displayed out for him. He slowly licked, sucked and kissed down Don's sternum. Don tasted of salt, dirt and grimes. He raked his upper teeth across Don's abdomen. He enjoyed the way contented sigh slipping between Don's lips.

Coop climbed back up and took Don's left nipple into his mouth. His hands fumbled around the metal clasp and the zipper of Don's trousers. Coop hear Don make a low throaty moan and felt Don's chest heave up against his mouth.

Once relaxed, Don's body was sensitive all over. It was a treat just exploring it whenever Don let him.

Coop slipped his hands down and gently rubbed along Don's groin and upper thighs. They were a little sticky from dried up sweat. Coop sat up briefly so he can have Don's jeans down and off completely. Don's eyes snapped open at the sudden loss of warm stimulation on his chest. The eyes just stared down desperately waiting for Coop to come back up. Coop slowly lowered Don's trousers, slightly teasing the outside of Don's legs. He looked up and met Don's eye. He silently chuckled at the way Don immediately averted his gaze.

Once the trousers landed on the floor, Coop settled in between Don's legs and admired the view for a moment. Don was naked save for the T-shirt bunched up behind his shoulder. He was splayed out, his skin just flush and eyes starting to lose focus. Loosening Don up was a process.

Coop quickly scanned the night stand. He saw a mini motel size lotion bottle. It will have to do since Coop was not about to get off this bed. Coop grabbed the bottle, opened it and dropped some of its content onto his left forefinger and middle finger. He trailed his fingers down Don's perineum and gently teased around the hole. Don's hips jerked and a soft 'ahh' escaped Don's lips. Coop smiled and dove back down towards Don's chest. He sucked in the other nipple. He wanted to make it just as raw, sore and swollen as the other one.

His fingers continued to circle around Don's hole as he sucked on the nipple, just teasing to make their way in but never quite. Don's bucking started get more violent. Coop pressed his other hand on Don's shoulder and his knee on Don's hip to steady him.

Finally Coop gently pressed in one finger. He took his mouth off the nipple and started flicking it with his tongue. Don's breaths became ragged and Coop could feel Don's irregular heart beats. Coop slowly pumped his finger waiting for Don to relax a bit further. Soon another finger joined inside and Coop wasted no time finding Don's prostate. Coop switched nipple. He took the other hand off Don's shoulder and found Don's cock. He gently grasped the shaft with four fingers and swiped the tip with the pad of his thumb. Don hissed. It was leaking profusely with precum. Using it as a lube Coop gave it a couple of hearty tugs. When he reached the base second time he let his finger crawl down and tickled Don's scrotum. Coop started using his teeth on Don's nipple - biting, scraping.

Don wasn't a noisy one in bed, but his body was doing plenty of talking. His legs started kicking and jerking and he dug his heels into the mattress. He tried to minimize the bucking of his hips but it was proving difficult. Don's throat was making an intermittent stream of throaty moan, not loud but enough to that it made his chest vibrate. Don's heels lifted off the mattress and dug around Coop. His hands reached upwards grabbing on the headboard. Just trying to get some purchase. The control was all too quickly leaving him.

Coop sat up, his hands still playing around Don's prostate and scrotum. He knew Don was pretty close. He loved seeing it. Don's eyes were clamped shut, his breathing pattern non-existent. Face flushed, his limbs fighting the control back. So close. Coop kept his eyes on Don's body taking in the scene. He increased the pressure on the prostate and started pumping Don's cock in ernest. It wasn't long until Don came with a strangled moan all over his own stomach. Some managed to land on Coop chin. Coop kept pumping and massaging the whole way through trying to draw it out as long as he can; just enjoying the way the curve of Don's lower back deepen, the way Don's legs tighten around him, the ways Don's biceps flexed as they pulled on the headboard. Coop smiled, almost in victory. He'd done it. He had made Don Eppes come undone.

And Don Eppes come undone was a thing of beauty.

Coop kept his hands stilled on where they were just letting Don enjoy the afterglow while he enjoyed the sight a moment longer.

Don slowly opened his eyes, dark, glazed and unreadable. Don saw Coop's face and smiled back. Or he thought he did. His body felt foreign and unreal. Don sat up. Coop took his hands away and wiped at his chin before bracing them by his sides. Don leaned in and left a light, chaste kiss on Coop's lips.

  
"Thank you" Don sighed out.  
"Anytime" Coop drawled.  
Don looked down.He  saw the tent on Coop's crotch and ran his palm over it.  
"Can I take care of this?" Don asked.  
"Well, that'll have to be done in the shower,"  
Coop grabbed Don's triceps and tugged.  
"You're filthy." Coop said as he pulled Don towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first smut ever and also my first work in this fandom, so be kind and if you could leave contructive criticism it would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Also if anybody want to beta my future work, that would be great.
> 
> I haven't decided if this will be a one-shot or add more chapters.


End file.
